Ladies Man
by RubyRizzle90
Summary: Kurt has an interesting experience at the New Directions reunion. An experience he may live to regret...


Things had been a little weird for Kurt lately. Strange things were happening that he'd never experienced before. In a word, girls. Kurt had always been convinced that his homosexuality was blatantly obvious to everybody. But now, as he got older, he started to question this. He did look a bit different compared to a few years ago. He had grown up. He was taller, his shoulders broader, his arms bigger. His face had changed too, his jawline more defined, light stubble appearing on his chin. In short, he was a man. His voice had of course stayed the same. He knew what was never going to change, he'd already come to terms with that several years earlier. That must be it then. He was a man. Which must be why some women apparently found him attractive. Still, it kind of freaked him out a little. Blaine of course thought it was hysterical. He'd been inadvertently breaking girls hearts for years, so he was actually quite proud when started getting some female attention too. He often joked about how much money they would make if they charged girls for threesomes with them. They'd be queuing up for a night with two smokin' hot guys like us, he grinned. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and smiled. He knew Blaine had no interest in girls, if he had he could have had the pick of them by now.

Apart from the odd girl trying to chat him up in a bar and a few who'd asked for his number after he'd made the mistake of smiling at them in the supermarket (because of course that somehow meant you're hot give me your number to girls) Kurt hadn't had to deal with anything too serious. Until the 2014 New Directions reunion.

Blaine hadn't been able to make the trip back to Lima this time. He'd just landed a job at a summer school near the apartment and he didn't want to miss his first few days with the kids. Kurt was disappointed, but he understood. Blaine had been looking for a summer job teaching music for months, so Kurt knew how much he wanted to make a good impression.

He sent Blaine a quick text before he boarded the plane for Ohio. He was only going to be away for 4 days, but he was going to miss Blaine a lot. They spent so much time together now that Kurt always felt a bit lost without Blaine when they were apart for longer than a day. They weren't teenagers anymore, Kurt wasn't a lovesick puppy. But he did miss Blaine when they were apart. Like a dull ache in his chest, which only faded when they were together again. Blaine was his safety, his warmth, his home.

**Just about to get on the plane. Back to smalltownsville I go. Without you xx K.**

Blaine reply was instant. He must have been on his lunch break at school.

**Hey! That "smalltownville" you refer to is where we met. And where your Dad lives. And our best friends. So stop your whinging and get on that plane. I'll miss you like crazy xxx B.**

Kurt smiled.

**Bitch. I'll miss you more xxx K. **

**Theres no way I could ever out bitch you babe, as you well know. No way! You'll have all out friends to keep you entertained. I'll just have to go home to an empty bed…all alone…by myself… lonely xxx B.**

Kurt chuckled at Blaines self pity, and could picture the exact pouty face he'd be making if he were with him now.

**You're such a drama queen Blaine. And you won't be alone. Maybe we can schedule some fun on Skype…. Xxx K.**

**Ooo, suddenly I don't feel so depressed. Have fun sweetie. Call me when you land. Love, B xxxx .**

**Haha I thought that might cheer you up. I will. 3 xxx K.**

**3 xxx B.**

Kurt sighed and headed towards the gate. As much as he grumbled about it, he was looking forward to going home and seeing his school friends, his Dad and his brother. It would have been perfect, if only Blaine were with him.

Saturday night found Kurt in Rachel Berrys basement, dancing to Lady Gaga, halfway to being smashed. All the New Directions had made it, apart from Blaine of course. The thought depressed Kurt, so he decided to drink as much as possible to make him forget the Blaine shaped hole inside him. Blaine. Hole. Inside him. Yep, Kurt was a horny drunk. He'd been dancing with Rachel and Mercedes for a while when he noticed Quinns eyes on him. She was sitting on a sofa between Puck and Tina, but she didn't look like she was paying any attention to their conversation. As Kurt caught her eye didn't look away. She smiled slowly at Kurt and looked at him with what could only be described as her bedroom eyes. For a moment Kurt thought she was looking at somebody else. He looked behind him, expecting to see that guy with dreds who seemed so keen on her. Maybe they had a thing going on. But when Kurt turned around all he saw was a wall. He spun back round again and jumped when he came face to face with Quinn. She grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her.

"Hey Kurtie" she whispered in his ear. Her hot breath against his ear lobe made him shiver pleasantly.

"Hey Quinn" he breathed back. Quinn let go of one of his hands and used her newly free hand to grip one of his hips. Kurt was a bit startled by the sudden intimacy, but shrugged it off. They swayed together unsteadily. Quinn was clearly drunk aswell. After a moment Quinn spoke.

"You look different Kurt" she whispered. She ran her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, settling them on the back of his neck and pulling his head closer. Kurt was shocked, but he was kind of enjoying the close contact. He was missing Blaine and took comfort in Quinns warm, if seemingly random, embrace. Also, everything was kind of fuzzy in Kurts brain. He swayed to the music and let his hands drop to Quinns slim hips.

"What do you mean?" Kurt mumbled.

Quinn leaned forward and rested her forehead against Kurts. "Your body" she breathed, "It's bigger now. Your arms. You're gorgeous face. It's hot". She growled the last two words. Kurt pulled his head back in surprise. Quinn just laughed and raised her eyebrows.

"Come on Kurt. You can't tell me you don't know how hot you are. You must get told often enough by all those guys in New York. And Blaine of course. I'm sure he enjoys your new muscles". She was whispering in his ear now, and Kurt felt his cock twitch. Since when did girls make his cock twitch? Not just girls, Quinn. His old friend from high school. This was fucking weird. It had always been boys, then men. Then Blaine of course. He'd never, ever been confused about his sexuality. That's not to say he couldn't appreciate women though. And he knew Quinn was beautiful, had been since high school.

Quinn obviously took Kurts silence as encouragement, and started to lightly kiss along his jaw. Kurt melted into Quinns gentle touch. Kurt couldn't believe he was doing this, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Suddenly Quinn grabbed his ass and pulled Kurts hips against hers. Kurt had been slowly hardening and the friction Quinn was creating wasn't helping. Quinn giggled and whispered hotly in his ear. "Am I turning you on Kurtie?" she ground against him, rolling her hips. Kurt gasped. Oh god. What was he doing? And why was it so hot?

Kurt glanced nervously around the room. Nobody was paying them any attention, and most of the New Directions were in a drunken sleep on the floor. Thank god. Quinn was still grinding into him and he had to fight the urge to roll his hips. "Quinn," he stuttered.

"Shh", Quinn said, "just let go Kurt. I know you want to", she whispered, then increased the speed of her thrusting. Kurt groaned and grabbed her hips. He ground himself against her. She gasped but kept up her pace. Quinn continued to kiss along Kurts jaw, nipping and sucking as she went. As she reached his ear she breathed into it and purred, "I've always had a soft spot for you Kurtie". She slowly licked the shell of his ear. Kurt was lost in the moment. His mind was hazy from the alcohol and Quinns warm touch.

They continued like that for a while, grinding. Kurt hands on Quinns hips. Quinns head on Kurts shoulder. Suddenly Quinns head lifted, and her mouth was dangerously close to Kurts. For a moment they just each others air. Then Quinn whispered, "Kurt, can I kiss you?".

Kurt pulled back slightly in shock. No. This was too far, even in Kurts drunken haze he knew this was wrong. The only person he kissed was Blaine.

"No," Kurt rasped. He knew it was ridiculous. Here he was, grinding against Quinn, his old, _female _glee club friend, and he was worrying about something as tame as kissing. As if Blaine would be fine with what he was doing, because there was no kissing involved. It was absurd. But it had a kind of weird logic to Kurt. The only reason he'd let things get this far was because he thought Blaine would like it. He knew his boyfriend had a bit of a kink for the idea of Kurt being with another man, or woman. Kurt was sure Blaine would never actually want him to be with another man, but he knew he probably fantasised about it. He often asked Kurt which actors he found attractive when they watched movies. So Kurt thought Blaine would find this hot when he told him about it. It wasn't cheating if he was doing it for Blaine right? And it wasn't like it was another guy. It was Quinn. And Kurt wasn't attracted to her. Ok, so maybe he was a little. He certainly didn't find her repulsive. But he didn't lust for her in any way. She was just a pleasant, warm body. And she wanted to kiss him. Kurt had no objection to kissing her. In the heat of the moment he was more than happy to. But he knew he'd regret it afterwards. He didn't want to kiss anybody but Blaine. But before Kurt could say anything else Quinns lips were on his. Softly at first, she was obviously giving him a chance to pull away, but he couldn't. He knew he should, but he was so caught up in the moment, the alcohol, the grinding. All he could bring himself to do was kiss her back. He deepened the kiss, driving his tongue into Quinns mouth and then biting her bottom lip. She gasped and moaned. Kurt realised he should probably tone it down a bit. He was used to kissing Blaine, who was equally as aggressive. But Quinns lips were softer, her tongue more tentative. So he slowed the kiss down. Quinn was very responsive and ran her tongue along the top of Kurts mouth. He moaned loudly. As their grinding became faster and more desperate, Kurt worried he was going to come in his pants. He quickly detached himself from Quinn, who made an unhappy wining noise and clutched at his upper arms. "No!" she gasped, frantically pulling Kurtback to her and trying to kiss him again. Kurt recoiled and tried to step back.

"Not here" he rasped and grabbed Quinns hand. He pulled her into the corridor and towards what he knew from teenage parties was a spare room. Thankfully the rest of the New Directions were still passed out drunk, or in Rachel, Tina and Pucks case, playing never have I ever and laughing hysterically. Once they reached the thankfully empty room Kurt quickly locked the door and pushed Quinn up against it, pinning her body with his and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She gasped, clearly taken by surprise. They gasped for breath between kissed and Quinn managed to choke out "Kurt. Bed. Now". She pushed her hand between them and rubbed Kurts hard cock through his pants. Kurt growled and grabbed Quinn by the thighs. Quinn took the hint and wrapped her legs around Kurt, her arms around his neck. Kurt hoisted her up as she held on tightly. He lifted her and led them to the bed. Quinn sucked on his neck. He moaned and then quickly came to his senses. "No hickeys," he managed to gasp out. He threw Quinn on the bed and climbed on top of her. She squealed at Kurt sudden weight on top of her and then giggled as he drunkenly smiled down at her. The gazed into each others eyes for a moment. Was Kurt really doing this? With Quinn? Quinn ground her hips up into him. Apparently he was. Quinn leaned forward for a kiss, but stopped short, their hot breath mingling.

"I always knew you'd turn into a hottie Kurt Hummel", she breathed. "There was always something about you at school. Like a sexy self confidence". Kurt smiled down at her. "You're not too bad yourself Fabray" he said, tickling her sides so she squealed loudly. "Stop!" she gasped. "Kurt stop!" Kurt too pity on her and stopped, instead leaning down to kiss her deeply. He was getting used to her soft, small lips. Quinn moaned and ran her hands down Kurts back. She started to untuck his shirt and then moved to the buttons at the front. Once they were all unbuttoned she pushed his shirt off his shoulder. Kurt thrashed his arms behind him and threw his shirt to the floor. Quinn traced Kurts lightly tones chest with her fingers, stopped to brush over a hickey on his collar bone which Blaine had obviously left. Kurts pants quickly followed suit, as did Quinns dress and underwear. Quinn grabbed Kurts cock and started to stroke him. Kurt moaned and ground his hips into Quinns hand. Through his hazy pleasure, Kurt vaguely registered a commotion outside the door. Then the door opened, and Quinn gasped. Kurt quickly rolled off of Quinn and looked towards the door.

Blaine.

_**So… any good? Review guys…..**_


End file.
